The Lies They Told
by Jehera
Summary: Basically it's a what if/OOC what if Harry wasn't the only other name the goblet of fire spit out what if Hermione was promised to her dark professor at birth but in love with Cedric Diggory? what if she was really pureblood what if her parents were Bellatrix Lestrange and tom riddle what if Dumbledore and the order was the real bad guys? Think about it R&R DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


DISCLAIMER: SADLY I AM NOT J.K ROWLING R&amp;R AND ENJOY

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking about Cedric Diggory and how sexy he was she got up getting ready for her first class potions. Severus Snape was lying in bed worrying about what he was going to do with his first class, because it just had to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He was worrying because he had a secret a secret that he could tell no one his secret was that he was in love with a student. She was smart, kind, beautiful, powerful, and unstoppable. Her big chocolate brown eyes entranced him. Her soft looking curly caramel brown hair made him want to run his fingers through it, but unfortunately she was the Gryffindor princess and she wouldn't want a guy like him. Hermione decided today was a new day, and that she was sick and tired of Ginny telling her she wasn't girly enough. So she went into her trunk and found one of shorter skirts, and more fitted tops along with a vest and black pumps. With her outfit and new attitude she went to get dressed. Hermione walked down to the great hall and all conversation slowly came to a stop because stand at the entrance to the great hall was Hermione Granger wearing heels, a short skirt, a tight, a vest, and with two toned hair. Looking every bit of the type of girl you see on TV that goes to a private prep school. She walked over to her table by her friends harry Ron and Ginny. Ron's jaw dropped while Ginny and harry said you look great. Hermione said Ron close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies. Ron blushed bright red and closed his mouth. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said students I have an announcement to make we will be hosting the tri wizard tournament here at Hogwarts the two schools that will be also competing is Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Since there is a high death rate for the competition the ministry insists that each school has a team of four. He students from the other schools will be here tomorrow, I expect you all to be on your best behavior when they get here. That is all students proceed to class.

* * *

Hermione, Cedric, and Snape were the first people out of the great hall. She walked into class and sat down Cedric sat across from her Snape walked into the room robes billowing out behind him. He scanned the room his eyes lingering longer than necessary on Hermione. Cedric looked up at Hermione she shifted her legs a bit gave a smirk and winked at him. Snape turned away from them seething and began teaching the class. Neville blew up his cauldron again Snape berated him mercilessly and took away fifty points. It was time for to put the names in the goblet. Everyone waited with baited breath. For Hogwarts there was Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. For Beauxbatons there was Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Jacqueline Apostol and Lealia Bellard. For Durmstrang there was Viktor Krum, Oliver Miceli, and Ponciano Almeida. Ron was mad he didn't get picked even though he was promised by Dumbledore that he would be. Hermione had a smirk on her face because she would finally be recognized as someone other than Harry's best mate 1/3rd of the golden trio. Hermione knew deep inside her heart that she was greater than most because she was more than a mudblood know it all, and she would show them all even if it might be the last thing she did her name would go down in history as a champion as a survivor as one of the witches to live. Harry had a look of horror on his face because he hadn't entered who had put his name in the cup. Hermione walked out of the great hall with a smile on her face and headed up to her dorms. Cedric caught up with her just as she was about to round the corner he grabbed her hand she turned to look at him their eyes connected, and there was an inky black darkness that surrounded them like a void they were just floating there staring at each other. It was like time didn't exist and Cedric was the only one that mattered to her. Like gravity didn't exist and he was what kept her grounded. Cedric felt the same he felt like he would do anything to be with her even if it meant abandoning everything but her. They said to each other like a promise I'll never leave or hurt you. The darkness disappeared and time resumed Hermione smiled at Cedric, and said hey. Cedric smiled back and said why don't I walk you to your common room? Hermione said well I'd rather go back to yours but okay.

* * *

Cedric chuckled and said come on he walked her to the Gryffindor common room portrait. She was about to go through but Cedric grabbed her hand again and twirled she turned around he pulled her close and kissed her gently at first then harder becoming more and more needy he let her go. Hermione licked her lips as if savoring his taste, and smiled at him. Cedric smiled and said meet me before curfew later she said of course. Hermione walked into her common room as if she was on cloud nine she went upstairs to get freshened up because Cedric started his rounds in three hours. Hermione walked into her closet and looked around and chose a black denim micro mini and black half shirt with a hood that said rebel on it in silver letters. She took a bath when she came out and looked into the mirror her was inky black and her eyes were an ethereal lilac color. She was also taller with bigger breast she went from a modest C just about D to a DD. Hermione shrugged her shoulder thinking that magic was weird and that she would figure it out later the important thing was that she could still be recognized as Hermione. Hermione was rushing down the stairs pulling on her leather high heeled boots as she went to the portrait. Cedric was walking back and forth in front of the portrait talking with it. Hermione swung the portrait open and Cedric looked up at her and smiled at her he grabbed her hand. He asked about her hair and eyes she told him what she knew. They were about to walk away when she turned him around and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Cedric backed her up against the wall and kissed her back his tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly gave. Cedric drew her legs around his waist and she grinded into him they pulled away for air as he let her down they were both breathing heavy. He grasped her hand again and they were about to go for their walk when professor Snape walked up and said Mr. Diggory and Ms. Granger where do you two think you're going. Cedric said we were just going for a walk sir since curfew isn't for another two hours. Severus tried to enter Hermione's mind she let him in and showed every dirty thought she had ever had about Cedric and all the dirty things she was thinking about doing with him later while he was going through her thoughts she still had a small part of her brain blocked off. And she was subconsciously giving Cedric to block his thoughts for when professor Snape tried his mind next. Severus pulled out of Hermione's mind and tried to attack Cedric's next but he got sent back out he gave them both detention tonight on the grounds of talking back to a teacher.


End file.
